Anything That He Wants
by Bardicsidhe
Summary: [Kaiba x Otogi] Challenge Fic. Kaiba's about to find out that Otogi Ryuuji isn't as easy as everyone makes him out to be.


**Title:** Anything That He Wants   
**Author: **bardicsidhe   
**Fandom:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!   
_**Pairing:** Seto Kaiba/Ryuuji Otogi   
**Rating: PG for language   
****Challenge:** Oxymoron (exotic plebeian, how hard easy can be)

**Disclaimer:** The fandom's not mine, and every element of this story is fictitious.

**Notes:** Somehow Ryuuji's personality disappoints me. He deserved more, but I made the mistake of tackling it from Kaiba's point of view, which hardened the perspective. Bleh.

---

He was just the kind of exotic plebeian that Seto Kaiba needed in his life. After all, if there was one thing that the corporate exec of a complicated company needed, it was something _easy_, right?

And damn, if Ryuuji Otogi wasn't easy.

Or, at least, that's what Kaiba thought.

He was about to find out just how _hard_ 'easy' could be. The problem being – his sudden overwhelming attraction to one Dice Monsters creator was utterly out of the blue. Oh, Seto Kaiba could be smooth. He could be suave. Dammit, he could be _likeable _if he really put his mind to it, but he had a track record going for him that spoke the volumes he normally left out of his dictionary when searching for a prospective date.

What prospective date? The corporate exec of a complicated company hardly had time for outside human companionship. Or, in simpler terms, his sex life was nonexistent.

Case in point.

Enter Ryuuji Otogi. Despite how he'd dashed Kaiba's hopes for _some _sentience when he sided with the group of people the taller brunette duelist cordially hated, Kaiba had to admit that the older boy was growing on him. He looked like a model from a gothic pants ad – he _was _a pants ad, leather pants to boot. He was perfectly coiffed, made up even, and though some of his accessories bordered on tacky, he really _did _know how to dress, didn't he?

All Kaiba had to do was catch half a glimpse of the slicker-than-oil black leggings that boy insisted on wearing, and every part of him that counted admitted that oh yes, he _did_ certainly know how to dress. He was beautiful, and as the young demon that Kaiba suspected he was, he knew it.

_Could he be...?_

Ryuuji looked the part. _Acted _the part, with his overly expressive hand gestures and his exaggerated smiles and scowls – and as Kaiba lingered on these things, his outraged sensibilities howled at him for dropping the exquisite beauty into a stereotype. He looked for all the world as though he were simply clowning for the sheer hell of it, and he wore mascara to match. Or was that a tattoo? Kaiba found that more and more often, he could spend long minutes pondering whether the harlequin diamond adorning Ryuuji's cheek would smudge under the ball of his thumb if he curved his palm around the other's jaw.

The minutes became progressively longer.

He decided to act. After all, considering how positively the boy responded to Honda and Jonouchi, there was hope for Kaiba yet, wasn't there? The moment an interest began to take hold, he obsessively watched his prey, documenting every quirk, committing every gesture and favored phrase to memory to be processed to his advantage later. Seto Kaiba was a businessman. He tackled everything with the same single-minded intensity. There was no reason why he couldn't extend a tentative offer for Kaibacorp to take on some Dice Monsters paraphernalia, now, was there? And once he had the creator alone...

-

Things never work out the way they're supposed to, do they? Kaiba sat staring miserably across the table at Ryuuji in a panel meeting with the head directors and conceptual engineers behind Dungeon Dice Monsters. And even a representative from Industrial Illusions, for added sting. He propped his head on his palm and tried desperately to look cordially interested. Though he _did _enjoy watching the II rep squirm as he mentioned possible interest in purchasing the rights. "To perfect a game console version of Dice Monsters," he said.

_Hah. More like purchasing a closer look at Ryuuji Otogi. Before you know it, he'll be...what?_

Pity, this having an overactive sex drive and little to no previous experience to give him a leg up on the fantasizing. There were drawbacks to being an all-powerful corporate exec of a complicated company, after all.

Still, he did enjoy the fascinating way that Ryuuji's emerald eyes took on a gemlike glow at the mention of interest. In his game, to clarify. They were greener than a cat's. Kaiba didn't precisely like cats, but he liked the look on the older teen.

So, to plot and plan. And maybe, just maybe, one day soon he could lure the crass, obnoxious angel into his office suite.

-

It happened sooner than he thought it would. But as he hadn't actually done the planning, all of his plots were put at naught.

"Kaiba, we need to talk." This said as Ryuuji turned and drew shut the massive arched oaken doors that marked the entrance to Kaiba's imperial office at the top of Kaiba HQ. Kaiba stood, smoothed his jacket self-consciously and folded his arms across his chest.

"What's this about, Otogi? I'm busy. If you want—" _me, you _still _have to make an appointment._

Ryuuji didn't wait for him to finish, as he burst in, fists clenching at his sides as he took an aggressive step forward.

"What the hell is wrong with Dice Monsters, huh? Spill, all right? I know you're keeping something from me, so there's no point in holding out any longer. I'm onto you man, and if it's something about my game, I need to know!"

"What are you talking about?"

"_You!_" The tight fists unclenched and spread wide, accompanied by a roll of Ryuuji's green, green eyes and an impatient shrug. Honestly, the kid knew drama. Intimately.

"What _about _me?" Kaiba hated being on the defensive from the beginning, and looked it.

"The way you keep staring at me at the board meetings! That whole 'holier than thou' look you pull—wait, maybe that wasn't right," His brows drew down as he searched for the right words, "whatever it is, you keep looking at me like you know something I don't know! And like it's something awful. What are you keeping from me?"

Kaiba opened his mouth to protest, but Ryuuji plowed relentlessly on.

"You're going to tank Dice Monsters, aren't you? Geez, I know it's not selling as well as all the Duel Monsters shit, but what can you expect? It's a goddamn spinoff! Look, we're expanding the line and we _need _this deal! If you dump us now, we're going to be living on dry ramen for god-knows-how-long trying to make up what we lost! Just give us another chance, please!"

Meanwhile, Kaiba had closed the gap between himself and the hysterically raving teen, to the point of almost contact, there in front of his soaring oak-paneled doors.

"..._begging _you, Kaiba. I _hate _doing that..."

But Seto Kaiba wasn't listening. All he could focus on was the tight, frantic grimace the other boy's pretty mouth was drawn into, and how wide his green, green eyes had grown. Something stirred inside the deeply buried corporate heart. Perhaps it was just that Ryuuji had dark hair, the way his brother had, and it was a trigger to his rare shows of empathy. But whatever the reason, he wanted to ease the other's fear, and reached out to catch Ryuuji's arms just above the elbows to do just that.

"I'm not selling out on Dice Monsters, Ryuuji." He broke into the other's rant, as calmly as he possibly could. Ryuuji's skin was warmer than he'd expected, and a little damp. An even closer inspection showed the rapid heave of his chest beneath his vest as he strained for breath in the silence that followed. Had he run all the way here? Or was he simply this worked up over the possible loss of his precious game?

Ryuuji's eyes narrowed, switching gears so hard that Kaiba could almost hear the squeal of meshing teeth inside his head. "Then what _are _you doing?" He asked, lips pursing skeptically in a way that just begged to be kissed.

"This," Kaiba replied, and gave in to the unvoiced plea.

He'd calculated for the rapid melting of Ryuuji's body against his after their lips met. Had expectantly awaited the palms gripping the back of his coat as the older boy leaned in and desperately grappled him.

He _hadn't_ expected the rude shove afterward, and the sound uppercut that missed him by a hair.

"You bastard!" Ryuuji's cheeks were flushed to a red even more brilliant than the headband he wore. His mouth worked lamely, like a landed fish, and no sound came out for a moment or two as he searched for some kind of dangerous threat. "I'll get you back for that!" He settled on, spun, and galloped out of the office.

Kaiba merely turned back to his desk with a philosophical shrug as he stored the data away for future use.

"Well," he said to the window, smiling a little, "since when did I ever expect anything to be easy?"


End file.
